


Changed

by Aaronlisa



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: They are forever changed and if either of them wants to survive they’ll have to stop pretending.





	Changed

After it’s all said and done, all they have left to do is to salvage their lives. And Janet is faced with the same question every single day: how does one move forward with their boring staid lives after all of that? 

Brad, of course, tries to act as if nothing happened, as if it was all some elaborate dream. When he does talk about it to either her or Dr. Scott, it’s always in hushed tones and he ponders the idea that they were somehow drugged. Janet never contradicts him, instead she simply nods in assumed agreement and wonders what life would be like if she packed up a suitcase and left Brad and heads west towards Los Angeles. 

She wonders so much that one day when Brad is at work, Janet does that. She packs up a suitcase, sets her wedding ring on the dresser, and leaves the house. When she reaches the bus depot, she purchases her ticket and she wonders what Brad will say now. Will he try to pretend that she’s just off visiting some ancient aunt or will he finally admit the truth? 

As she takes her seat on the bus, still sitting prim and proper as if she expects Brad to burst on the bus and force her back home, Janet hopes that for his sake, Brad will finally admit that they can’t go back to the lives they had before that fateful rainy night. They are forever changed and if either of them wants to survive they’ll have to stop pretending. When the bus roars into life and slowly makes it way out of the sleepy town she’s lived in all of her life, Janet smiles. 

**END**


End file.
